1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for configuring components in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for identifying a defective adapter in a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems include slots where additional circuitry can be added to perform specific functions. Such additional circuitry is called an adapter. One example of an adapter is a network adapter that can be added to a data processing system for enabling the data processing system to communicate over a data network. Another example of an adapter is a graphics card enabling the data processing system to perform manipulations of graphics and displayed information.
Many types of adapters currently exist that can be added to a data processing system for performing a variety of functions. A slot in a data processing system is an electrical connector configured to receive an adapter and to electrically enable the adapter.
When a data processing system is booted up, a step in the booting process configures an adapter. Typically, an adapter may be configured to initialize certain electronic components, populate data in some memory components of the adapter, or otherwise make the adapter operational and ready for performing the adapter's function.
Data processing systems can be configured in a variety of ways. For example, the components in a data processing system may be configured to operate in a manner such that the data processing system behaves as a single data processing unit. The memory in such a configuration operates to support data manipulation for the single data processing unit.
As another example, data processing systems can be divided into logical partitions (LPARs). Such data processing systems are also known as logical partitioned data processing systems. A logical partition is also known simply as a “partition.” Each partition operates as a separate data processing system independent of the other partitions. Generally, a partition management firmware component connects the various partitions and provides the network connectivity among them. A Hypervisor is an example of such partition management firmware.
One or more memory adapters may be present in a logical partitioned data processing environment. A partition may access one or more adapters across one or more partitions for manipulating data.